Klaine Week 2012
by JosieMarieVivianWilkins
Summary: My Klaine Week pieces in one place. Day One: Baby!Klaine. Day Two: AU!Klaine. Day Three: Missing Moments. Day Four: Klaine's anniversary. Day Five: Graduation and college. Day Six: Proposal and marriage. Day Seven: Domestic!Klaine/Daddy!Klaine
1. Day One: Late night lullabies

**A/N:**_Well, this is my piece for Baby!Klaine. I hope you like it, and I'd love to know what you thought._

_Also, I've realised in this that fanfiction just sort of writes itself, and you can't really stop that. Oh, and there's a little Potter in this :P._

_Enjoy, and use the blue bar if you'd like. Thanks, Josie, X._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Late night lullabies.<strong>_

"Burt!" Elizabeth's cried, clutching the still-running faucet tightly as she felt a slight niggling pain in her stomach.

"What is it, hon'?" Elizabeth's husband, Burt Hummel, replied in a lax tone from, she assumed, the lounge.

"The ba-_BY_!" Her reply became a scream as the pain became sharper. Burt was suddenly at her side and wrapping an arm around her waist, guiding her towards the sitting room and placing her on the couch as he rushed around for the bag she had packed a few days previous, for the hospital stay. Elizabeth breathed calmly as Burt said that he would take her to the hospital. She nodded and eased herself off of the couch, accepting the hand that Burt extended to his wife, and slowly made her way out to their car, swatting away Burt as he kept on placing a hand on her swollen stomach and claiming that he was 'checking the baby was okay'.

* * *

><p>Cooper sat in the blue room at the end of the hall. It had been empty up until eight months ago, just a room that homed spiders (these still gave him the chills), and the old dusty piano that his father had used before he had left. However, over the last sixth months, his mother, June, and aunt Reesa had spent time painting the walls a pale blue, and the skirting boards a glossy white. Three months later, they were moving large, flat boxes (that Cooper hoped played host to some new toys for him), that had been unpacked, and their contents had created a white crib, a matching chest of drawers, and numerous other things that weren't for him. And one day, when he had asked his aunt why his mother was getting fat, she had told him that she was looking after Cooper's new baby brother, and that he would get to meet him in several months. He didn't really understand what she had spoken about at the time, but now, as his mother came upstairs saying "Cooper, honey, you're gonna' have to come on a little trip with Mommy and aunt Reesa.", as she had clutched her enormous belly. He had nodded, and asked if he could bring the book her was reading – <em>Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone<em>.

Now, as Cooper sat in the brightly coloured room at the hospital, he wondered what his brother would be like; _will he like to play games? Will he want to be best friends?_ Shrugging slightly, he turned his thoughts back to his book, smiling as he went back to reading about Harry's adventures in the sport Quidditch. He hoped one day that he would be able to play the sport himself, to be able to fly around on a broom, and catch the Golden Snitch, and celebrate with his team mates. He wanted to hear the cheers from Gryffindor house, and smile proudly at them because he had won. Maybe, one day, he would be able to teach Blaine how to play, and help him choose out his first broom. He giggled to himself, his tummy jumping about at the thought of having to someone to look out for, and take care of.

* * *

><p>Sitting on a bed in the maternity ward at Lima General, Elizabeth looked through a copy of <em>Vogue<em>, reading some parts aloud to her unborn child. Upon hearing heavy, panting breaths, she looked to her left to see a small woman – though her large baby bump would make you think differently – coming through the doors with a similar looking woman, a little taller and minus a swollen stomach, coming towards the bed beside her. The woman had tanned skin, and bouncy black curls that framed her face. When she was on the bed, she had ridden out her contraction and smiled across the gap between their beds at Elizabeth, introducing herself as June Anderson, and the other woman as he sister, Teresa. "Elizabeth Hummel." She smiled back, placing the open magazine down on her lap. The three women then got in to conversation, both finding out that they were due around the same time, and that the smaller woman was expecting a baby boy (she still wasn't sure of what to call him). Burt soon arrived back from the hospital cafeteria with coffee for himself, and orange juice for Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>The hours passed, and the four adults talked between cups of coffee, bottles of juice, magazines, baby names, and just the general stuff that adults discussed. Both women had eventually had to accept pain relief in the form of an epidural. Soon, though, Elizabeth was checked on by a midwife as her contractions became more frequent and painful, and was told that she was almost ready to start pushing. Her heart then suddenly dropped. She was scared. However, she was also excited; her child was soon going to be brought in to the world, the son or daughter that her and the man she loved had created. Really, it was all so exciting.<p>

* * *

><p>He was nearing the three quarter point of his book, and his mother still hadn't come to see him. Aunt Reesa had brought him a carton of apple juice and some cookies before saying that Mommy needed him, and that she would come and check on him in a little while. As he sat reading his book, he smiled to himself at how far he had gotten. His aunt had told him that for a four year old he was very intelligent, and that he would grow up to be big and clever like his mommy, and that he would have to teach his baby brother to read, and protect him. He would be an awesome big brother, he was sure of this.<p>

Eventually, he finished his book, and his aunt Reesa soon came running in to the room, telling him that he needed to come with her now, that it was important, and he needed to be quick.

* * *

><p>"Elizabeth, it's a boy!" The midwife called as she wrapped the small squishy bundle of baby in a white towel, wiping his face on it.<p>

Tears streaked Elizabeth's sweaty face as Burt squeezed her hand in his own, and the smile that spread across her lips was enough to blind as her son was placed in her arms. "Burt... this is... this is our baby.", was all she could manage as the baby in her arms stopped crying, and just stared up at her through half-lidded eyes. Her vision was blurred as she look at her baby through her tearful eyes. "Oh, darling, he's... he's perfect."

"Yeah, yeah, he is." Burt smiled down at his wife, and she looked up to see tears in his own eyes. "We did good, hon'."

Elizabeth nodded, looking down at the beautiful brunet baby boy that she had in her arms. She made a gesture for Burt to hold him and smiled at her boys. She would never give this up, not for the world.

* * *

><p>"Aunt Reesa, why are we rushing? Does... does my new baby brother want to see me? Does Mommy miss me?" Cooper frowned as he heard his aunt let out a sob. He was confused. Were they happy tears, maybe? When she didn't reply after a few minutes, and just kept on pulling him along with her down the empty halls (it was late in to the night, after all), Cooper said "Please, Aunt Reesa, can you tell me what's going on?"<p>

"Cooper, honey, just be quiet for a minute, okay? This is.. just hang on." Though Cooper heard the break in her voice, he saw no significance behind it.

Teresa all but slammed the door of the room open when they arrived at the one her sister was staying in. She instantly pulled Cooper towards the bed that June was laying on, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes.

"Mommy!" Cooper went to jump on the bed to hug his mother, but his aunt held him back.

"Cooper, honey," June began, carrying on when he said a meek 'yeah?', "I... I need you to be a brave boy for me..." she let out a rattling cough, "I need you to look after Blaine – that's your new baby brother – he... he's going to need you. A lot. Just... promise Mommy that you'll do that for me." A look was shared between the sisters before Teresa lifted Cooper on to the bed. "Now, Cooper, honey, Mommy... she loves you a lot, and she needs you to be strong. Will you try your best to do that for me?"

Cooper looked at her through innocent and confused eyes, slowly nodding as his mouth hung open slightly in confusion, "Mommy, what... what's going on? Where's Blaine?"

"I'll get a nurse to take you in a minute to see him, okay? Just know that I love you, and I always will. Always. I'm so proud of you. So, so proud." She pulled him in to a hug, her sob being muffled as she pushed her face in to Cooper's curls that were much like her own, "Okay, I'll see you soon, sweetie. Remember, I love you so much. Be good for me, okay?" She pressed a kiss in to his curls before nodding to a woman in pink scrubs, and she took Cooper's hand and walked him to the newborn unit.

Cooper heard the faint sobs behind him as the nurse held his hand, and lifted him up to see Blaine through the glass. He was in a plastic cot with a blue woollen blanket over him, and his name was on a white board at the foot of the board –_ Blaine Nicholas Anderson_. And next to Blaine's cot was one that homed a baby in a blue blanket also, and on the whiteboard of that cot, it said _Kurt Hummel_. He smiled as he saw how the two were facing each other, saying to the nurse "They're saying hello to each other.", grinning happily. And then he began to sing to the two of them through the glass (he didn't know that they couldn't hear him), singing the lullaby his mother had sung to him at night when he had had a nightmare_._ He had yet to learn of what was to come, and that seeing his mother soon would not be like he thought it would. But he had Blaine, and he was sure that Blaine would someday be friends with Kurt. He hoped they would. And in the future, when the two were older, Cooper in fourth grade and Blaine just starting kindergarten, and living with their aunt, Cooper would explain to his brother that he was like Harry Potter whenever he asked about their parents, and that he was born to do extraordinary things, and that his parents were both so proud of him, and he would see them when he needed to, that they would always be with him. Just like Blaine and Kurt would always be friends.

_Always._


	2. Day Two: A FAU of two princes

**A/N:**_ First things first, I don't have bad grammar (not horrendously so to my knowledge, anyway), or weird pronunciation of an 'A', so I'm just going to clear it up, the title is pronounced '_a f-ay-you of two princes_'; the name comes from the 'F' for 'fairy', as in 'fairy tale', and the 'ay-you' from the brief of AU, so that's it. I don't know if that gives you an idea of what's to come? Anyway, here's day two of Klaine week – AU!Klaine. _

_Enjoy, and let me me know what you think. Thanks, Josie, X._

* * *

><p><em><strong>A FAU tale of two princes<strong>_

Kurt sighed, he didn't want to do this. He didn't want to marry this _Rachel_. _No_, his mind countered, he just didn't want to marry a girl. Sure, he thought girls were great, would happily hang out with them, but he didn't want to have to spend the rest of his life with a person that he did not love. Well, yes, admittedly, he loved Rachel, but as a sister. The two of them had been friends since he could remember, and had both made up their minds on what type of people they would marry, Rachel, in this case, knowing the specific person; one Quinn Fabray, a pretty blonde who worked in the kitchen at Kurt's home, and often met up with Rachel late at night in secret. Rachel had told Kurt that Quinn had even given her the chaste kiss goodbye once or twice recently, and that he wasn't to spill a word to a living soul or she would personally mess his face up in numerous ways, followed closely by his hair.

"Kurt, I'm so proud of you." Burt told his son, smiling as he watched him have his suit adjusted slightly before he left the room, and walked down the aisle to meet Rachel at the alter.

Kurt's lips twitched upwards at the corners in a false smile, looking at his father's reflection in the mirror. His father didn't know he was gay, nobody did except Rachel. Like with her and Quinn, it was their secret, and that was how it would stay. When his father had left the room, Kurt told his tailor that his suit was fine, he was comfortable in it, and he would be okay from then. Saying his thanks, he said the small, balding man with glasses could leave, and followed him towards the door to close it after him. As soon as the man was gone, the door was closed, and Kurt's back was against it as he slid down to sit on the floor, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his head on them as his arms wrapped around his knees. He groaned in to his legs, unsure of what to do. If he married Rachel, he would be, to put it in understandable terms, the head honcho, but if he didn't, his family line would cease to exist in having that role, they would just sort of... fade out of the picture in '_that_ world'. Did he mention that in said world the only marriages – relationships, at that – that were condoned were those that were between a guy and a girl.

Kurt jumped when there was a knock and the door was opening against his back. As quick at lightning, he jumped up, looking at the person who was trying to test his ability at being a barricade. And, well, this person could test him _any_ time he wanted to.

"Hi, I'm Blaine. Umm, I was sent to just, umm, just double check over everything with you, and, umm, make sure you know your, umm, your wedding vows." The man stumbled across his words, looking back and forth between Kurt's face and his feet as he spoke.

Kurt didn't take in a word, he just stared at the beautiful man that stood before him; with his beautiful dark curls, and his honey coloured eyes that went from gold to amber – they reminded Kurt of those of a tiger – and lightly tanned skin that stretched across his short frame. He was dressed in a simple black suit with a white button-up, and a deep red tie to match the bridesmaids' dresses, Rachel's flowers, and the groom's and groom's men's boutonnières. Kurt snapped out of his gaze when a throat was cleared. "Sorry, what?"

"I, umm, I asked if you knew you... if you knew your vows." The man replied, staring down at his constantly twiddling thumbs.

"Oh, err, yeah. Yeah, I remember them."

"Okay, and you're almost ready?"

Before Kurt could think, he said "No." Upon hearing the man say pardon in a shocked voice, he said "N... no. I'm not, and I never will be; oh, my God, why am I telling you this? Why am I getting married in a church when I'm an atheist? Why am I talking to myself?" He was now walking back and forth across the room.

"Because you're nervous?"

Kurt suddenly stopped pacing, turning to look at the man, and saying "That was rhetorical, but yes.", a small smile on his face, the first real one that had been shown in a long time when in public. "I'm nervous, I'm tired, I'm worried, I feel like everyone's watching me, and willing me to do this, and also because I don't to do th-" Kurt stopped, realising that during his rambling session he had almost said that he didn't want to do it, that he didn't want to go through with this marriage he had been forced in to.

"Why don't y- sorry, err, sorry, I shouldn't be asking that." His cheeks flushed an adorable rouge as he looked down, shaking his head slightly to himself.

"N... no. No, it's fine." Kurt sighed, running a hand through his hair, striding across the room again, as he spoke again "I got forced to do this, so that I could keep my family's name on the wall of royals. If I don't marry then it all stops, and I end up feeling like crap, and a failure."

"Are there not any... any other girls you could marry."

He turned to this man. Kurt was telling some of his deepest secrets to a stranger – he didn't even know his name! "I... I don't... I don't want to marry any of those girls." Before the stranger could say anything, Kurt shouted "I want to marry a man!", gripping his hair in frustration, tugging on it slightly. His eyes watered as he all but crumbled to the floor, pulling his knees to his chest. "I just... I want to be happy, but I want to make my dad happy as well, you know?" When he next looked up, the man was beside him, and he had a sincere look in his eyes, nodding slowly and saying that he knew, and he understood. "_How do you know?_"

The man took a deep breath before standing up and extending a hand to Kurt, pulling him to his feet after Kurt had taken a moment of hesitation, and taking his hand in his own "Hi. I'm Blaine, and... I'm gay.", he said as he shook the brunet's hand, "That's how I know."

Before hands could be snatched away, or more awkward words could be uttered, Kurt whispered "_Run away with with me._"

Blaine's jaw sagged a little, and he looked at Kurt with an expression that said he didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to do, what to think, what to say. But his body decided for him as his head began to slowly nod. He returned the light smile that Kurt sent him, and grinned as Kurt moved his hand so that they were now holding hands. And then he was being pulled towards a door that was concealed by a large set of heavy velvet drapes.

The two laughed lightly as they ran down the corridor that had been behind the hidden door, both of their hands still holding on to one another's as they did so.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Okay, so originally I was going to write this a little differently, but I had a lot of coursework that has been given a very short deadline so I'm having to cram everything in to meet it. But, well, basically, I saw it ending differently, with Kurt and Blaine more being a little like Tiana and Naveen in The Princess and the Frog, and eventually making their way to this land's equivalent of New York, and them getting married, and Kurt technically being king or whatever, and changing the law about marriage (like in The Princess Diaries II), and them living happily ever after, and Quinn and Rachel getting together._

_Anyway, let me know what you think if you'd like. Thanks, Josie, X._


	3. Day Three: Warm Welcomes

**A/N: **_Okay, so here's day three of Klaine Week _á la_ Jessy - Missing Moments. Now, I imagine that this is set, probably, between _Original Song_, and _A Night of Neglect_. There's a slight POV change in here, and it's shown by the ruler things on the page, but I'm sure you would realise it anyhow. Anyways, here it is._

_I hope you like it, and let me know what you think about it. Thanks, Josie, X._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Warm welcomes.<strong>_

Blaine twiddled his thumbs as Kurt unlocked the door. If he wasn't shitting himself with nerves that were burning a hole in his pocket. When Kurt had unlocked the door, Blaine felt his boyfriend's hand slip in to his own. He bit his lip, taking a deep breath as Kurt opened the door and pulled him in to the house that instantly screamed _welcome_. Admittedly, it was a bit intimidating, but he swallowed his fear, nonetheless, and tried not to shake as he heard voices echoing down the hallway.

As they neared a doorway, the voices becoming louder, Kurt stopped, halting Blaine as well, and he turned to face him, placing a hand on either of his shoulders. He looked him straight in the eye, smiling slightly as he said "You don't need to be scared. You're still Blaine Anderson. You're still the same Blaine Anderson that my dad knows, the same one that he spoke with about my knowledge of sex in his shop – thanks for that, by the way, he gave me pamphlets and _The Talk_ – and you're the same Blaine that helped his son, and you're the one that he's going to love, because you're the one that's taking care of his only kid. Trust me, he's not going to like you any less, more so if anything." He put his right hand on Blaine's cheek, and leant forward, pressing his lips to Blaine's lightly. "Just relax.", he breathed against Blaine's lips. He rubbed his thumb lightly over Blaine's cheekbone, and then caught his hand in his own again, "Come on."

"Hey, Dad." Kurt said as they walked through in to the lounge to find Burt in his armchair with a newspaper in front of him, his voice lacking the confidence it had held earlier when the two of them had been in the hallway. He squeezed Blaine's hand lightly as Burt turned away from his newspaper to look at the two of them.

"Hey, boys. How was school?" The two murmured out replies about it being okay, the Warblers for next year's competition already. "Hey, they game's on after dinner, d'you guys wanna' watch it?"

Kurt and Blaine looked to one another, seeking the other's eyes for a brief moment, before they turned back to Burt and nodded, Kurt saying that they were going to go upstairs for a bit.

"Keep the door open." Burt told them as he looked back to his newspaper.

Kurt looked at Blaine with a confused look on his face. Burt had never told them to keep the door open before. An almost coy smile settled on Kurt's lips as he looked at the back of his dad's head and said "Okay, Dad." The two then made their way up the stairs and towards Kurt's room, hearing the _pew pew_ of Finn's video game that was being emitted from his bedroom.

Sitting on Kurt's bed, Kurt and Blaine laughed as they spoke about their Warbler practise earlier that day. When Wes had been speaking with Thad and David, Nick and Jeff sneakily pulled his gavel from the table, and got to work in crouching behind Wes' chair, poking him in the small of his back when he spoke seriously, and causing him to jump high out of his chair, letting out a sharp squeal. Kurt and Blaine had bit back their laughs as Nick and Jeff tittered away whilst making their way stealthily back to their seats beside Flint and Brock. "But, seriously, I have _never_ heard Wes go that high, and I've listened to him attempt _all_ sorts of notes." Blaine said, placing a hand on Kurt's thigh, caressing it lightly as he spoke, staring in to his boyfriend's eyes the entire time, a glint in his eyes as he did so.

Kurt's lips pulled at the corners in to a happy grin. Placing a hand over Blaine's that was on his thigh, he leaned forward to kiss the dark haired boy, smiling as Blaine's lips moulded perfectly with his own. At first, the kiss was sweet, sensual, gentle, but then it became more as Kurt slid his tongue against Blaine's lower lip, hearing Blaine hum lightly before his lips parted and Kurt's tongue was able to enter Blaine's mouth, instantly seeking out the other boy's tongue. As their tongues danced together, Blaine had moved his hand to Kurt's hip, stroking small circles over the small patch of skin that was exposed where his shirt had come untucked from his pants. Soon, they were laying down, Blaine's body on top of Kurt's, small moans being emitted by the two boys as hands stressed hair and erections stressed pants.

Neither boy remembered that they had obeyed Burt's requests and left the door open slightly. Neither boy heard the approaching footsteps that echoed down the long hallway. Neither boy realised that Burt stood in the doorway and could see both of them. Neither boy noticed that behind the shocked outlook, Burt was smiling slightly once he had cleared his throat.

"Boys, sorry to interrupt, but d'you mind coming downstairs with me? I just wanna' have a little talk with both o' you." Burt walked out of the room, knowing that the two would not hesitate to follow him. When he got down the stairs and was in the lounge, he asked Blaine if he could step in to the kitchen and help Carole set the table while he spoke with Kurt. Blaine nodded and made his way in to the kitchen, finding Burt's wife smiling happily as she pulled him in for a hug.

* * *

><p>Kurt felt his stomach jerk about as he tried to stay calm. It was more the fact that he was waiting for his father to yell at him about doing what he'd implied shouldn't have been done when he told them to keep the door open.<p>

"Kiddo', I am so happy for ya'." Burt told his son, pulling him in to a hug, saying "Like I said, I'm happy for you, but we need rules, but we'll sort those later. And, you know, I think Blaine's a keeper. I mean, I saw the way he looked at you."

Nodding in agreement, Kurt said "Yeah, me too.", smiling at his dad.

"I told you you'd find someone." He chuckled gently, "Anyway, I just... IU want you to know that if anything happens between the two of you you can come and talk to me, okay? And I want to know that he's treating you right, but I also want _you_ to treat _him _right, okay?" He smiled at his son, seeing the happiness on his face – in his smile particularly. "Okay, bud, can you go and get Blaine now? I wanna' talk to him alone before I talk to the both o' ya' together." Kurt nodded, and was soon replacing Blaine in helping his step-mother in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>As soon as Blaine was in front of Burt, he looked up at him and said "Mister Hummel, I'm so sorry that we did that in your house. We didn't plan to; we were just talking and then it sort of ha-"<p>

"Blaine, son, calm down. I'm not gonna' moan at you guys for makin' out. I mean, yeah, I don't wanna' see Kurt doin' that sort o' stuff 'cause I still see him as my little boy, but I know that you boys are both growing up, and you're gonna' have... urges," Burt cleared his throat awkwardly, "and I want you to know that I'm not angry at you. I'm cool with you guys doin' that sort of stuff, I just, you know, I'd prefer it if you didn't do it while we're all here, you know." Blaine nodded shortly, "But I just want to tell you that I'm happy he chose you. You're a nice boy, and I think you and Kurt are gonna' be happy together for a long time. So, well, welcome to the family, Blaine." Burt opened his arms out, offering a hug to Blaine, and Blaine accepted it with little hesitation. When they separated, Burt concluded with "I want you guys to treat each other right, with respect and... I want you to make each other as happy as possible, but also yourself happy, okay?"

"Thanks, Mister Hummel." Blaine smiled his thanks.

"Blaine, how many times do I have to tell you; please, call me Burt."

"Thank you, Burt."

Burt then spoke to the two boys shortly after, basically explaining that he didn't want them to'... rush in to stuff', or push each other. He also said that once a week he would make sure the two could have the house to themselves, even if it was just for a few hours, and that he was trusting them to be responsible, mature adults, and not to take advantage of the freedom Burt was going to be giving them.

That evening, Blaine sat down to dinner with the Hummel-Hudson family, feeling at home. He felt like he'd been welcomed and made part of the family, and he was completely happy with that.


	4. Day Four: Boys and Their Bands

**A/N:** _Day four, guys – Klaine's anniversary. Now, I know it's up a day late, but I actually started writing it yesterday. However, I was seeing my baby niece, aunt, and uncle until eight, and then had to shower, and wasn't able to start my coursework until gone nine, and it's due in tomorrow (the teacher has given us a ridiculously short deadline for a huge project), so I had to work my arse off for over three hours to the point where it was going numb. So, yes, I'm sorry it's late, but I hope you enjoy it, nonetheless._

_Let me know what you think if you want to. Thanks, Josie, X._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Boys and Their Bands.<strong>_

"Happy anniversary, baby." Blaine whispered in to Kurt's ear, pressing a light kiss to it to wake him up, grazing his teeth over the lobe as he pulled away to look the man he loved dearly in the eye.

Kurt rolled from his side, the brushing on his ear waking him gently, to his back, and his eyes slowly fluttered open. When they focused, they found the curly haired man that Kurt was undoubtedly in love with. He smiled at Blaine, pushing himself up on his elbows to press his lips to Blaine's. He smiled against Blaine's lips as he felt the other man's hand resting on the inner of his thigh, stroking small circles on the sensitive skin with his finger lightly. "I love you," Kurt whispered as he watched Blaine bite his bottom lip lightly ( it was something he always did after their sweeter, more gentle kisses), before smiling sweetly at him.

"I love you too." A suggestive smile spread across Blaine's lips as he slowly slipped his hands in to Kurt's boxer-briefs, rubbing at the point where Kurt's legs joined to his body slowly – teasingly, almost. Kurt's hips lifted off of the bed ever so slightly when Blaine mouthed his hand towards Kurt's already half-hard cock, just barely brushing his thumb over the head when-

"_HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, DADDY!"_

Kurt almost jumped a foot in the air, his heart racing as Kurt and Blaine were jumped on by their three children (Blaine had snatched his hand back so fast that Kurt had hissed a little when the waistband of his boxers pinged back against his skin harshly.

"Oh, hey, guys! Is... is it not a little early for you to be up?" Blaine said, his voice calm and full of happiness.

"We wanted to surprise you guys!", Clara, their oldest, who was fourteen, said, smiling brightly at her dads. Thomas, the middle child, who was five, nodded along, while their youngest, Jade just snuggled in between her dads, not yet able to talk (she was two).

Kurt pulled Jade against his chest, saying "Well, you guys certainly did an awesome job at that, I think my heart's still racing." He scowled at Blaine as the other man chuckled lightly under his breath. Jade nestled her head under his neck, her caramel curls tickling him slightly (she had her daddy's curls, and the hair colour of her donor and surrogate mother, Kasie).

"Hey, Dad, come on, get up!" Clara said, smiling as she poked Blaine in the hip gently, accepting the hug that he pulled her in to. "Thomas, come here." She said, opening her arms for her brother to come and join in the hug. When he had shuffled up towards the top of the bed, Clara pulled him on to her lap, not noticing her dads smiling at her.

Clara was a beautiful girl with burning ginger hair, and crystal blue eyes. She was their first child; Kurt and Blaine had adopted her when she was nine, and she had instantly settled in with them. She was a caring girl who was so protective over her siblings – particularly Thomas – claiming that she knew what girls were like. Blaine and Kurt knew differently however. She had had a younger brother, but he had been adopted sooner (having been younger), from the children's home when their parents left, and they knew that she still possessed the motherly instinct after having to take care of him when they were at the home, having to watch out for one another. And Thomas, the one Clara doted over, was a small boy with hair that matched Kurt's, and eyes just the same. He was almost like a mini-Kurt apart from the fact that he had skin that was a shade darker than Blaine's (his donor and surrogate mother had skin like an Italian).

* * *

><p>"Daddy B, do you like your pancakes?" Thomas asked, smiling at Blaine. His grin became even broader when Blaine said they were the best he had ever had. And then he asked Kurt about his own food, Clara knew that Kurt was a fussy one, and had put it upon herself to prepare a lot of fruit, telling Thomas and Jade to arrange it nicely on a plate, and that she would put the finishing touch on after; Kurt was sat finishing up his plate of fruit salad and Greek yoghurt – the two younger ones had arranged the fruit like a smiley face, and Clara had put the yoghurt on the plate like hair – when he told them that it was beautiful and that he loved it. After they had all eaten their breakfast, Blaine said that he was taking them on a little surprise, and said that they were all to get ready and to make sure that they looked nice.<p>

Kurt chuckled as he heard Clara whisper-shout to Thomas "_He's taking us to Grandma's again!_"

Stepping behind Blaine, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, resting his head on his shoulder and whispering in to his ear "_Are_ we going to Grandma's?" He felt the vibrations of Blaine laughing against his chest before he heard him say a 'no', between laughs.

* * *

><p>Thomas looked around him in amazement, pointing to everything with his right hand, his left in Clara's own hand. Kurt and Blaine walked on either side of Jade, each of them holding one of her hands, picking her up and swinging her through the air every so often, causing her to giggle happily and grin a toothy smile. They looked at each other as they walked, and light smiles were exchanged. This was a great way to celebrate their six year anniversary; a day with the ones they loved, and Blaine had planned for them to have a picnic in Central Park before the surprise was to come.<p>

When they had finished eating the food that Blaine had prepared the night before, Blaine and Kurt watched the kids play with a soccer ball on the grass from the picnic blanket that Blaine had packed, Blaine sitting with Kurt's head resting in his lap. He pressed a kiss to the brunet's forehead, grinning when Kurt scrunched his nose at the sensation. The family stayed at Central Park for most of the day, packing up late in to the afternoon because Blaine said that the surprise was ready at four thirty, but that it would not take long to get to it as it wasn't too far away.

* * *

><p><em>Flash! Flash! Flash!<em>

Lights flashed as shutters clicked around them. He smiled as he watched his children play with their daddy, and then he was to take pictures with the man he loved, his arms around his waist as he leant forward to let their foreheads rest against one another's. The photographer called out that that shot was a keeper – a really beautiful one – and then there were more flashes and clicks coming from everywhere as the kids smiled at their dads.

The next day, Kurt and Blaine were looking at the pictures, the photographer commenting on some occasionally, saying about how they made a lovely couple, a beautiful family, and how she had loved working with them. With a smile she finalised which photos they wanted printing, whether they wanted a CD with all of them on – they did – and then she said that if they ever wanted another shoot she would happily make time for them whenever they wanted it.

* * *

><p>A week later, and Kurt was looking at a large whit box with golden ribbon on it that he had been given by Blaine. As he tried to decipher what was in it, the kids grumbled on about how if he didn't open it now then they would open it for him. He laughed and, with a little prompting from Blaine, eventually opened the box, looking in it to find a large canvas with a black and white photo from the shoot on it. It had all five of them in it, all laying on their stomachs with their chins resting on their hands; Kurt and Blaine were on the edge, with Clara and Thomas on the inside of them, and Jade in the middle. The three kids were smiling at the camera and Blaine and Kurt shared an adoring look over their children's heads. Kurt moved towards Blaine, pulling him in for a hug and telling him how much he loved it, kissing him square on the lips, his hands on each of his cheeks.<p>

Kurt stood on tip-toe to put the canvas up, and as he did, he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist. He smiled as he felt Blaine's weight rest lightly against his back, his warm breath on the back of his neck.

"You know, I think this is even better than our Prom picture." Blaine muttered against Kurt's neck, brushing his lips against the skin lightly.

"You only think that because you didn't get to wear a tiara in the Prom one." Kurt giggled, leaning forward slightly, finally getting the canvas to hang properly. He smiled fondly and then turned in Blaine's hold to press his lips to his husband's. "Thank you for the beautiful anniversary gift, Blaine. It's perfect."

"Like our family." Kurt nodded in agreement and leant forward for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Did any of you realise that the title was in reference to wedding bands? __Let me know if you did!_

_Thanks for reading; Josie, X._


	5. Day Five: Location

**A/N:**_ This is day five of Klaine Week – _Graduation and College_. I honestly had no idea what I was going to do for this prompt, and then it came to me in the shower when a spider fell on my shoulder – people would think I was an Olympic high jumper at how high I got... and fell. I didn't know where it was going to go until __I sat down in front of my computer and stared at a blank Word document and planned it out in my head._

_Okay, this one is kind of back and forth,a d also fast-paced at times, just thought I'd let you know._

_This is named after Freelance Whales' song, because I have a lot of love for them at the moment :3._

_Enjoy, and let me know what you think. Thanks, Josie, X._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Location.<strong>_

"I'll always love you, Kurt." Blaine whispered as he held Kurt in a tight embrace, fighting back the tears that so badly wanted to fall. Kurt nodded his head against his shoulder, not able to force out any words.

_Flight 271 to New York is now boarding._

"I'm never saying goodbye to you." Kurt said against his shoulder, tears evident in his voice.

"Then I'll say it for you; goodbye, Kurt." And then Blaine was able to untangle himself from Kurt's arms, and he stepped away to see Kurt looking at him with a hurt expression, tears rolling down his cheek and he exhaled and picked up the duffel bag containing his hand luggage. He lifted it over his shoulder, looked at Blaine one last time before going towards the gateway and showing his boarding pass to the airport staff, being nodded at and sent through the glass doors in to the rain. As Blaine watched Kurt board the plane, he felt his heart break; it wasn't meant to be goodbye, it was meant to be an 'I'll see you soon', and _he_ turned it in to a goodbye. _Why? _It took all of his restraint not to become a blubbering wreck and fall to the floor, but when the plane had taken off, Blaine had to physically drag himself out of the airport. And when he got in to his car, he let his head fall against the steering wheel, tears streaming down his face as he hammered his fist on the dashboard, letting out disgruntled grunts of annoyance and anger. Like his fist, the rain pounded in to the car heavily.

* * *

><p>Walking on to the plane, Kurt felt like he had left a part of him behind, like it was stood by the window watching him, hoping that he would turn back and get it so he could bring it with him. He obeyed the air hostess' commands on where to place his carry on, how to put his belt on and tighten it correctly, and to keep it on until the light went out. As soon as they had taken off and the seatbelt sign had gone off, Kurt pulled his legs up on to the seat and leaned against the side of the plane, crying silently as he did. Eventually, Kurt cried himself to sleep, dreaming of Blaine... Blaine and <em>him<em>.

Kurt woke with a start as the plan hit the ground. He could feel the dry tear tracks on his face, and he could tell that he was going to struggle out here in New York. He knew nothing about the place other than what he had read, seen in movies, and the few things he had learned when there for Nationals in his penultimate year of high school. More so, he had nobody that he knew there.

He had no Blaine. Ever.

His face crumpled up as he thought about Blaine; who would hold him when he felt sad? Who would he be able to confide in when he needed an honest opinion? Who would duet with him at Christmas? Who would lick the bowl when he made cupcakes? Would he still be able to talk with the Warblers – sorry, _ex_-Warblers – and hang out with them? Would he ever see Blaine again?

_Was this goodbye forever?_

* * *

><p>When Blaine got home, he ran upstairs to his bedroom and was throwing himself on his bed, tears continuing to stream down his face. And when he inhaled, he sobbed even harder – <em>he could smell Kurt on his freaking pillow!<em> The world was such a cruel place sometimes. Wrapping his arms around the pillow and pressing it in to his face, he cried as he smelt Kurt, remembering the times Kurt had held him when he had cried.

"_Blaine, honey, wh... what is it?" Kurt asked, his voice full of worry when he saw Blaine on his doorstep in the rain, his eyes red and puffy._

_Blaine sobbed, "It... it's my mom... there were... she's...Kurt, she's gone! She's really gone!", and then all but fell in to Kurt's arms and cried, his face pressed in to Kurt's neck, inhaling the smell that was just _Kurt_._

_His mom had died from Cancer, in the hospital, just weeks after the doctors had said she was making good progress._

Blaine bit his lip to stop himself from crying. Sure, it had been nearly three years, but it still hurt. It would always hurt.

_Kurt's hand soothed his back as he calmly said "It's okay. It's okay, baby. They... they can't do any of that to you any more. You're safe... and you're perfect."_

_He had told Kurt about the bullying, the beatings, the hating who he was._

Blaine hated that the only things he could think about now were times when he was sad or upset, and Kurt had had to look after him. He should have been trying to take his mind off of Kurt, but... he couldn't. Kurt was... Kurt was one of the most important things – most important person – in his life. He had been with Kurt for over four years, and now he was just – gone! He was out of his life so suddenly. It was like his water wings had suddenly disappeared and he was drowning.

He couldn't do this.

* * *

><p>Kurt twisted the keys in the lock, a heavy feeling in his stomach as he opened the door to his new home. Instantly, he felt a cold feeling come over him when he crossed the barrier in to the small, pokey apartment – it wasn't homey at all. With a sigh, he stepped through in to the small box-like apartment and looked around, thinking that it had looked far nicer in the advert, and felt himself frown.<p>

_This place would look so much nicer with some pictures on the walls_, Kurt thought to himself, trying to ignore the drab look of the place.

A small voice whispered in the back of his head what he didn't want to hear; _of you and Blaine_.

With a sigh, Kurt ignored the words and made for what he hoped was the bedroom, collapsing on to the bed and crying lightly to himself.

* * *

><p><em>Dialling... Kurt<em>

_Calling... Kurt_

"_Hello?_"

Blaine's lip quivered as he heard Kurt's voice.

"_Blaine? Blaine, are you there?_"

He could hear the tears in Kurt's voice, and it caused one to slip down his cheek.

"_Blaine, please talk to me. Please, I just need to hear your voice... I... I'm all alone, and it's... it's not like I thought it would be. Please?_" Kurt's voice cracked on the last word.

"I..." Blaine ended the call, unable to speak another syllable. It had been a week since Kurt had left, and Blaine so desperately missed him. He wanted to tell him this, but he wanted Kurt to move on, to live his life in New York without feeling like he had to lag behind and wait for Blaine. With a sigh, Blaine threw his cellphone to the foot of his bed and slumped back against the pillows, feeling a few stray tears start to fall.

* * *

><p>His first semester at NYADA felt like an eternity. With doing his work at uni, bring home his studies, and then to a cold, dank apartment each night, Kurt felt his life had become very dull, a chore almost. But, finally, he was on his way home to see his family for Christmas – and Blaine. Well, he hoped Blaine would see him, he wasn't all that sure. Since the first call he had gotten a week before class started, Kurt had heard nothing of Blaine at all.<p>

When he landed and was off of the plane, he took a deep breath, grinning at the smell of the crisp Ohio winter. He pulled his holdall over his shoulder and made his way to the luggage carousel, retrieving his suitcase quickly and making his way to the front of the airport to look for his dad. Spotting the familiar car parked in the pick-up bay, Kurt walked towards it, his suitcase trundling behind him as he made for the trunk, opening it and lifting his suitcase in it. Then he slid in to the front seat, turning to greet his father.

"Hey, Da-" He stopped, his breath catching in his throat when he saw a mess of dark curls staring back at him. "Blaine?", his voice became thick as it felt like his throat was closing off.

"I... I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I shouldn't have said goodbye to you – I didn't want to... I just, I didn't want to hold you back. I miss you, and," he exhaled deeply, "I need you."

"What?"

"Kurt, I don't want us not to be together. If you will take me back, then I'm willing to try and make it work long distance." He looked down at the steering wheel, "I don't expect you to want to take me back, but... I get it if you don't want to I mean, why would you? I'm just some juni-" Blaine was cut off when Kurt caught his chin in his fingers and pulled him in for a kiss. "Does that mean...?" Blaine murmured against Kurt's lips.

"Just shut up and kiss me!" Kurt said, closing the small gap between their lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_I was crying by the time I had planned this out in my head._

_Anyways, I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading; Josie, X._


	6. Day Six: They can hear the bells

**A/N: **_Day six – _proposal and marriage._ It's late because it got to 04:00AM, and then my dad threw a hissy and pretty much kicked me off of my own computer :/._

_Honestly, I didn't have a bloody clue what to do for this, so it's a bit... eh :L._

_Anyways, enjoy, and let me know what you think. Thanks, Josie, X._

* * *

><p><em><strong>They can hear the bells.<strong>_

"And do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I hereby pronounce you man and husband; you may now kiss the groom."

Roaring cheers erupted around the room as Kurt leaned forward, wrapping an arms around Blaine's waist and dipping him down, kissing him squarely on the lips, grinning in to the kiss.

"_And cut! Okay, that was great, guys. Can we just do the kissing scene once more? I mean, it looked great, but I can't really feel the _love_!"_ David, the director, called out through a bullhorn from on his chair. There were a few groans that ran throughout the cast and crew, and then they were re-doing the scene.

* * *

><p>Blaine finally arrived at Kurt's apartment, an hour after rehearsals had finished, and smiled as he pulled out his key and unlocked the door. He had been itching to see Kurt since the moment they did the first practise of many kisses, but he had been called back by David, having to talk to him in his office about lord only knows what (he had stopped paying attention the moment they had taken a seat and he had said "Blaine,").<p>

"Blaine?" Blaine heard Kurt call from the kitchen.

He walked towards the kitchen and smiled when he saw Kurt happily beating something in a bowl, he thought it could be the makings of an omelette. "Hey." He grinned.

"What took you so long?"

"David talking about random crap and me pretending to listen. Need a hand?" When Kurt nodded, he made to set the table, picking out two knives and two forks, along with place mats and coasters. He set them out neatly on the breakfast island that they often ate at, each of them on one side so they could look at one another as they spoke.

As he poured some of the batter in to a frying pan, Kurt asked "Was it anything important?"

"Probably not. I mean, he was grinning by the end of it."

"Just him turning one little thing in to a social conversation then." Kurt laughed lightly, turning the omelette over and letting it cook for a little bit longer before placing it on to a plate and in the oven to keep warm while he cooked the other. "Want to grab the salad out of the fridge?"

"Sure," Blaine said, making his way to the fridge and pulling a bowl of salad that Kurt had prepared from the top shelf.

As they sat eating, Kurt paused and swallowed before saying "So, what happened with that Sebastian guy?"

"Nothing." Blaine replied after a gulp of his drink.

"Why not? He seemed really in to you at that club the other week."

Pondering the question, Blaine thought; why hadn't anything happened? "He wasn't really my type, you know?"

Rolling his eyes, Kurt laughed "You say that about _every_ guy. Seriously, what _is_ your type?" He sighed when Blaine said that he wasn't really sure. "Well, let's go out, drink, kiss some guys, and you can say if any of them are your type, yeah?"

"I don't..."

"Nope. No choice in the matter, Blaine, you're coming. You need to give those lips a workout, because I don't think I've ever seen you kiss anyone but me." Kurt noticed Blaine's cheeks flush slightly, "You... have kissed other guys, haven't you?" Blaine shook his head slowly, "Well, why not? I mean, you're more then attractive enough to get any guy you want – and I know there are lots of them that want you. Hell, I'm o-" Kurt shoved a mouthful of salad in to his mouth, looking down at his food and waiting for his blush to cool down. He really needed to learn how to hold his tongue.

"What was that, Kurt?" Blaine asked in barely a whisper, his food long forgotten.

"N... nothing."

"You tell me the truth, and I'll tell you the truth, just... please, don't lie to me." He saw Kurt nod his head slightly. "It's not that they're not my type..." he took a deep breath, whispering "it's that they're not... you.", he was resting his hand on top of Kurt's across the work surface. Blaine heard the light gasp escape Kurt's lips. "So, now I've told you the truth."

"Thank you.", Kurt whispered back, not making an effort to move his hand. He paused for a moment, staring down at Blaine's hand that was covering his own, "I like you, Blaine, I do,"

"Is there a 'but' coming? I sense a but." Blaine's voice was calm and relaxing.

"... But we can't. I mean, we're colleagues, and... they'd never approve of it."

Blaine's heart dropped. He pulled his hand back, saying "Okay.", and nodding sadly.

"Blaine, don't leave." Kurt said when Blaine went to stand up, grabbing his hand in his own again. "I just... I don't think we should... I mean, what would everyone say - we're colleagues, Blaine ?"

"'Oh, look, those two guys like each other'?" Blaine sighed, sitting back down, enjoying the feel of Kurt's hand around his own, "I don't honestly think anyone would _really_ give a flying hoot, you know? I mean, for Christ's sake, David's screwing Sarah in the bathroom on lunch breaks hardly talk."

"So? Blaine, two wrongs don't make a right."

"Neither does acting like a nun, Kurt, but you seem more than willing enough to give it a shot."

Kurt was out of his chair and standing in front of Blaine, "Don't you _dare_ try and make me seem bad in this!"

"I'm not trying to make you seem bad, I'm just stating a fact!"

Frowning at Blaine, Kurt breathed deeply, trying not to snap at Blaine, "Why are you shouting?"

"_I_'m not! Why are _you_ shouting?"

"Because you keep making me want to shout at you, but I don't want to ruin this!" And then Blaine's lips were on his own, the other man's hands on his cheeks. Kurt's initial shock subsided quickly, and then his hormones kicked in, and his hands were in Blaine's hair, clutching the curls as he responded to the other man's kiss. The two of them were breathing heavily as their tongues moulded and moved together perfectly, small groans being concealed in their mouths.

When the men parted their lips slightly, Blaine breathed out against Kurt's "That didn't make... any sense."

"Neither... does you... not kissing me.", and then their lips were attached again, Blaine's hand in Kurt's hair as Kurt's squeezed Blaine's hips, biting on his bottom lip and tugging lightly.

After the two partook in some thorough make-out sessions against different surfaces in Kurt's kitchen, Blaine whispered "Still unsure about us?", leaving the question to hang in the air with their panting and the stench of near-sex and sexual frustration.

* * *

><p>"<em>And do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"<em>

"_I do."_

"_I hereby pronounce you man and husband; you may now kiss the groom."_

_Roaring cheers erupted around the room as Kurt leaned forward, wrapping an arms around Blaine's waist and dipping him down, kissing him squarely on the lips, grinning in to the kiss._

Little did Kurt and Blaine know that in several years time they would be living this scene for real, and with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Okay, so, just in case some people didn't realise this, Kurt and Blaine have never met before, but they are starring together in a play, and their characters are getting married. At the beginning, they're practising, and the end copy of the first part I imagine to be the final performance. Also, __they get married in the end, because they're just that awesome, and beautiful, and perfect together. Creys ;_;._

_I apologise for this being weird, and kind of confusing, but, yeah, I hope you liked it._

_Review or rate if you want to. Thanks, Josie, X._


	7. Day Seven: The Ups and Downs

**A/N: **_Day seven – _Domestic!Klaine/Daddy!Klaine_! Bring oooooooon the fluff! (That was said in a sort of crappy Texas/Tennessee kind of accent... I think :P). Also, I know I kind of already did this one with twist on the anniversary one, but, meh, I'm not really fussed XP. Oh, and I'm sorry this is _really_ late, I've had a lot of homework, coursework, etcetera – and I was being sociable. Gasp, shock horror, I know XD._

_Okay, so when I got about half way through this, my step-sister went in to hospital with pneumonia, and she was in there for ages, and when I wasn't at school, or meeting people, I was at the hospital, so it was hard to find time to write. So, yeah, that prolonged the finishing of this, along with all of the other stuff, and the fact that exam season happened – is till happening – and, well, yeah, finding time is just hard, what with revision, and then going in to school for revision classes, and the exams, and – ugh – I'm just really sorry :(._

_So, they say write what you know. Yes, I know about gays, etcetera, but I've finally decided to write about something I know more in depth than that, so, I hope you like it. This is a bit more lengthy than the others, and it skips about a little bit, but I think - hope - you should be able to keep up with it._

_Anyways, enjoy, and let me know what you think if you'd like. Thanks, Josie, X._

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Ups and Downs.<strong>_

As Kurt and Blaine waited eagerly for the doctors to talk to them, to tell them something, they had their fingers linked lightly in between them. Of course, they were excited, but there was also the anxious feeling that sat in the pits of their stomachs, that niggling feeling in the back of their minds that said _What if...?_, but that was not important right now. So, for the time being, they sat in silence, their mutuality in it a sign that their feelings and emotions were shared.

"Mister Hummel?" A doctor said, popping his head out of the door, a face mask hanging around his neck, and his green scrubs clinging to his skin.

Kurt and Blaine both stood up, their emotions showing on their faces instantly, "Yes?", the couple said in sync.

"I mean Mister Hummel, the father of this child."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, slight smiles on their lips, before Blaine explained "We mixed our sperm, and we don't know who's the father, nor do we desire to." The doctor gave them a slight fleeting look before he nodded, and the two followed him, their fingers linked together.

"Hey, honey, how're you doing?" Kurt said, smiling at a tired looking Santana.

Santana smiled at the two of them, "I'm fine, no need to go all soft on me now."

"Oh, shush, we're allowed to worry about you – you just gave birth!" Blaine said, moving towards the Hispanic and pressing a kiss to her cheek. The two then walked towards the incubator that held a baby and smiled down.

"Whatever," she laughed, drawing their attention back. After a few minutes of chatter between the three, Santana cleared her throat and said "So, guys, why don't you go and bond with your baby girl while I catch a little shut-eye?"

Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other, Kurt squeezing Blaine's fingers a little, before the doctor cleared his throat and said "Can I now explain a few things to the two of you while Missus Pierce rests?" The couple shared a look before nodding, and following the doctor out of the room and down the corridor to a consultation room that wasn't being used. "Please, take a seat," he said when the couple lingered in the doorway.

"Okay, so, I understand that Missus Pierce declined the prenatal tests after several discussions between the three of you, is that correct?" He said. Kurt and Blaine nodded. "Well, umm, there have been some unexpected occurrences."

"Like?" Blaine asked, his voice worried. They had seen the baby sleeping, it had been fine. Their baby girl had been perfectly okay. Though, now that he thought about it, he didn't think he had heard of them putting every baby that was born in an incubator.

"Your baby has a chromosomal condition – a trisomy – called Down's Syndrome. Now, with this come certain illnesses, disabilities, impediments, etcetera. Tests have shown that your baby has an congenital condition called Hirschsprung's Disease, this is where there is a blockage of the large intestine due to improper muscle movement in the bowel. Now, this can be sorted through two operations, and then the likelihood that it will impact your child's future is slim. Now, are there any questions you have?"

Kurt and Blaine were silent for a moment, trying to digest what the doctor had just told them, taking it in, before Kurt said "Can you tell us a little more about Down's Syndrome, please, Doctor?" He squeezed Blaine's hand as he asked this.

"Yes, of course." He paused, clearing his throat, "Well, Down's Syndrome is caused by the presence of all or an extra part of a chromosome on the twenty first pair. It occurs in approximately one in every seven hundred and thirty three children. The effects of it on the person vary from each case, and are discovered through growth.

"General effects though, are a lower IQ, generally of around fifty in comparison to one hundred of a child without any illnesses or diseases; physical growth is affected, with the child often having shorter limbs, and poor muscle tone; their facial features will be different to other children, and other small physical characteristics. It is most likely that your baby will be unable to read or write; and the life expectancy is slightly lower than that of a person without Down's." He looked to the two, and have them a sign that he was finished, prompting them to ask any other questions they had.

Blaine then proceeded to ask about the operations to do with the Hirschsprung's Disease, and when they would be done, and the doctor briefly explained that a procedure called serial rectal irrigation would be done to relieve pressure in the bowel, that the unhealthy part of the colon, and the rectum would then be removed, before the healthy part of the colon would be pulled down and attached to the anus. This would be done in the baby's first year, with a colostomy being performed before if it was not possible for the procedure to be performed in one operation. He said that this was very unlikely though.

Soon, they finished talking, and Kurt and Blaine made their way back in to Santana's room to see her sleeping still, their baby looking around with one of her hands pressed against the edge of the incubator. Smiling, Blaine walked towards the plastic container holding their baby girl, dropping Kurt's hand, and pressed his own hand against the side, his palm obscuring the view of the baby's hand. Tears came to his eyes as he looked down at the child, her skin a tanned pink, and her eyes a grey-blue. She looked up at him through thick, dark lashes that rimmed almond-shaped eyes, and her pink cheeks chubby and chipmunk-like. As he looked down at her, Blaine didn't hear Kurt crossing the room, and jumped slightly when he felt the other man's arms wrap around his waist, Kurt resting his chin on his left shoulder and pressing a kiss to his jaw.

"She's perfect."

"Yeah. Yeah, she is." Blaine smiled up at Kurt as he felt him move his left hand from his waist and place it atop his own, that was still on the incubator, and letting his fingers slip between his. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The couple stayed at the hospital for several hours, waiting until Santana had woken up and speaking with her until a nurse came in and told them that visiting hours were over. After saying their goodbyes, Kurt and Blaine walked back to their car, Kurt smiling at the baby seat that had been installed for over a month due to Blaine's eagerness, and Santana's Braxton Hicks.

The next few days were spent with Kurt and Blaine going back and forth from the hospital between work, and making sure they had everything right at home. On their second visit, Kurt, Blaine, and Santana all brainstormed names for the baby. The outcome: _Amelia May Pierce-Hummel_. Kurt and Blaine watched as Santana doted over Amelia, held her, made a connection with her, and were glad that they had chosen a friend to be the surrogate mother and donor, instead of a total stranger. This way, the baby was still able to spend time with their mother, and live with their fathers, and see that they all got on. This meant that the baby would grow up in a stable environment, and would hopefully have the best life possible.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, and soon it was the night before Amelia's surgery. Kurt and Blaine lay in bed that night, Blaine's arms around Kurt's waist and his lips resting against the back of his neck. "Soon," He murmured, kissing the pale skin lightly, "soon."<p>

"Mmm," Kurt sighed happily, taking Blaine's hand from his hip and lifting it to his mouth, pressing a kiss to each knuckle. "Everything's going to be even more perfect soon." He smiled at the small noise of agreement Blaine made, "Goodnight. I love you, Blaine." Kurt pressed one last kiss to the knuckle that met Blaine's gold wedding band.

"You too, beautiful." He kissed the back of Kurt's neck one last time before he too went to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Good news!" The operating doctor announced as they walked in to the room where Kurt and Blaine sat waiting. Santana, Kurt, and Blaine all but jumped out of their seats to shake her hand. "We were very lucky in there, and we were able to complete the procedure in one, avoiding the need for a colostomy. So, there's several weeks to a month knocked off of sorting out little Amelia. So, this is brilliant news! Now, we're going to keep her in for approximately three days to keep a check on her. After that, she should be fine to go home, and then we'll have check-ups every month or so." She explained a few more things about the possibilities of things that could occur in adulthood, how there could be leakages internally, and other minor things. The three of them all thanked her, and then they went to the room where Amelia was being kept, and just sat and watched her sleep, her small body hooked up to several machines through the means of various wires.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kurt, Blaine, Amelia needs burping. Can one of you do it while I go and change, please?" Santana called, walking out of the lounge and in to the kitchen to hand Amelia to one of them. She then made her way towards their spare room. Her and Brittany had been living with them since Amelia was born. The four of them had decided that it was the best, and most efficient thing to do, so as to make it easier for Amelia to be breast fed, and so that she had her mother if she needed her. It was unknown as to how long the five would live together, but it wasn't too much of a worry as they all got along perfectly.<p>

"I'll do it." Kurt said, taking Amelia from Santana, leaving Blaine to help Brittany make them all some dinner. He held her against his chest so that her head was resting on his shoulder and began to firmly rub her back, patting occasionally until she burped. Her burps always made him giggle because, well, they were really quite cute, so quiet, short, and high-pitched. She then began to relax in his hold, and he smiled, walking over to Blaine and Brittany, pressing a light kiss to Blaine's lips, and asking if he wanted Amelia.

"I'll leave you with Millie, she's already dosing off on you." Blaine smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners slightly. "You two go in to the lounge, and I'll bring you some tea in – is green okay?"

"That's perfect. Thank you, honey." Kurt smiled his thanks before going to settle down on the sofa, his legs crossed and Amelia resting in them, her head against his arm. Kurt smiled down at her. She had mesmerising blue eye, a cute button nose, that everyone said was adorable whenever they saw her, and the pinkest lips Kurt had ever seen. She also had lovely thick, dark hair that was so soft. "She's going to grow up to be a beautiful little lady." Kurt said as Blaine placed his drink on the coffee table and sat beside them.

"With impeccable taste." Blaine grinned at Kurt, placing his hand on his knee and resting his head on his shoulder.

Later that night, Kurt and Blaine stood over Amelia's cot, watching her as she drifted off to sleep, the two of them humming a light lullaby. Blaine placed his hand atop Kurt's, that was resting on the rail of the cot, and slowly stroked his thumb over his knuckles, smiling lightly. When they were sure Amelia was asleep, Kurt went in to Brittany and Santana's room and pulled the sheets up over them. Santana had gone to lay down after she had fed Amelia before bed, and Brittany had gone in to check on her, and had obviously fallen asleep. The two lay spooning, Brittany holding her wife, her face nuzzled in to her neck. Kurt made sure to pick up the alarm clock on the way out, turning it off and placing it on the coffee table, knowing that the two of them were just as tired as they were.

Kurt and Blaine fell asleep on the sofa that night, the two of them leaning against one another, the throw draped over their laps. Of course, their sleep only lasted a couple of hours before they were up and seeing to Amelia before the girls would wake.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dada."<em>

It was Amelia's favourite word. At a year and three months, she had said her first word, and if it hadn't been a magical moment. They had been walking down the street, Amelia on Blaine's shoulders, the five of them on the way to their favourite coffee shop, and then she had randomly at something and said "Dada". At first, they were all too surprised, shocked, and amazed to do anything, but then Brittany had said "Millie, your daddy's there, that's a unicorn.", and laughed as she looked at a small girl, of about four or five, walking down the street with an oversized, stuffed unicorn tucked under her arm as she skipped down the street alongside her mother who was pushing a stroller with a podgy baby in it.

Now, as Kurt mixed the cupcake batter, Amelia in Blaine's arms, trying to dip her fingers in to the mix, Amelia said it again "Dada!", angrily almost, as Kurt pulled the bowl out of her reach.

Blaine laughed, and said "Millie, there's no need to be so angry. Honestly, I think you got your Mamma's range."

"I heard that!" Santana called from the lounge, a laugh following shortly afterwards.

Amelia scrunched her nose before reaching out towards the bowl again, frowning when Kurt tutted at her and moved it away again. When she had turned to look at Blaine, Kurt dipped his finger in to the batter and quickly placed some on his daughter's nose, and then his husband's nose. He grinned as Millie giggled and licked the batter off of her nose (one of the benefits of her having a slightly longer tongue), and Blaine attempted to reach it with his own tongue, falling short as he barely reached a little above his lip. Kurt leaned towards the shorter man and quickly kissed him, making sure to lick the batter off of his nose after, scrunching his own nose as he laughed lightly.

"Can I lick the bowl after?" Blaine whispered in to Kurt's ear, a slightly suggestive tone in his voice.

Kurt's cheeks burned as he pulled away and squeaked "_Blaine!_"

Grinning and shaking his head slightly, Blaine smirked and said "Kurt, I was being serious; you know how much I love your cupcake mix." He grinned even bigger and pressed a light kiss to Kurt's lips before walking out of the kitchen and through to the lounge, and Kurt didn't miss the way Blaine swayed his hips a little more than usual as he made his way out, talking with Amelia and Santana.

Putting his hands on his cheeks, Kurt turned around and rested his elbows on the worktop, hoping his cheeks would cool down before he continued to bake. Once this was achieved, he continued to beat the batter one last time before putting the cupcake cases in to the tray and spooning the batter in to it, placing the tray in the oven after.

"Blaine, honey, bowl's ready for licking!" Kurt called through to the lounge, placing it on the counter, instantly saying "Santana, don't even think about it.", after, in a warning tone.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Kurt. No, I wouldn't, Millie, would I? Mamma would never say _anything_ bad, would she?" By then, Santana had turned to her baby-talk voice.

Kurt poked his head around the door frame to see Millie look at her mother and grin widely, shaking her head, light giggles coming from her, her dark pigtails flying back and forth. He grinned as Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist, and then there was batter on his nose as Blaine's finger had brushed against it. Kurt was glad that they had decided to just get a bigger apartment and keep it as the five of them living together. He couldn't imagine his life without Brittany and Santana permanently residing in it – they were a huge part of his family.

* * *

><p>"Bye, Daddy, and Mommy!" (she just referred to all of them as Daddy and Mommy, and each of them knew whom she was talking to by the way she pronounced it), Millie said, hugging each of them in turn before she skipped off towards the kindergarten entrance, her pigtails swinging back and forth, her lunch bag making the same motion. She sopped in the doorway, looking back and waving sheepishly at them before she grinned and went in to the classroom. And then her giggling could be heard as the door swung shut slowly, Kurt, Blaine and Santana dabbing at their eyes as Brittany held Santana, telling her that Millie was a big girl, and that she would be fine, and would come home with lots of 'awesome stories' to tell them.<p>

And Brittany was right. At three in the afternoon, the four of them found themselves standing in the kindergarten playground, waiting for their daughter to come out of the classroom. "Daddy!" Millie screamed, running towards Kurt and Blaine, papers flapping about in her hands.

"Oh, sweetie! How was your first day of kindergarten?" Kurt said as he looked down at the little girl clinging one of his legs and one of Blaine's.

"Pictures! Pictures!" Millie cried, letting go of their legs and waving the papers that were in her hands about. She handed one to each of the four of them, grinning proudly.

Each of them had different pictures they found out later that evening. As they drove home in the car, Millie explained that each of their pictures were of them with her. It was uncanny how much they resembled each of them. Brittany's blonde hair, and her... vertical advantage; Santana's long dark hair and tanned skin; Blaine's dark curls and a brightly coloured bow tie; Kurt's bright blue eyes and chestnut hair.

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled to himself as he watched Blaine glide through the water, Amelia clinging to his back, her bright pink goggles the same colour as her swimming costume. And as Kurt swam beside them, he couldn't resist glancing at Blaine's still-toned chest. And then he decided to be cheeky, and swam beneath the two, his toes skimming the floor as he kicked so that he was in Blaine's line of sight, and moved to brush his lips against his husband's, then swimming backwards and up, causing Amelia to grin. Kurt swam to the surface, treading water as he waited for the other two to emerge. When they did, he grinned, smiling at part of his family. And then they were joined by the other half; Santana and Brittany had swum over from their spot at the edge of the pool, and were making faces at Amelia, causing her to giggle and clap her hands that were still wrapped around Blaine's neck.<p>

"I want... to try." Amelia suddenly said, tapping the side of Blaine's head, a look of determination on her features. For months she had asked to be able to swim, and both Kurt and Blaine had felt that it wasn't an appropriate time, that she wasn't ready, and had constantly made excuses for her not to. That was their fatherly instinct kicking in more so than usual.

"Sure, honey!" Santana piped in, swimming closer to Blaine so that Amelia could latch on to her back. When the small, dark haired girl was on her mother's back, Santana began to swim down to the shallow end. The other three soon followed, Brittany being considerably slower due to her large, swollen stomach. When all of them were together, Brittany began to explain to Amelia how to move her arms and legs to swim (Santana had suggested that she should because it would be easiest for Amelia to relate to), while Kurt and Blaine crouched down in the water, watching the two women slowly begin to teach their daughter how to swim. Their fingers stayed linked under the water as they marvelled at how fast Amelia took in what her mothers told her.

When it came to getting out of the pool and leaving her new-found, if not totally doable (she was still not able to swim, thought she had made brilliant progress), love, Amelia was not as cooperative. As Kurt and Blaine went to fetch the group's towels from the lockers, Santana and Brittany explained – well, attempted to – to Amelia that it was time to get out of the pool.

"No!" Amelia shouted, furrowing her brow and slapping at the water.

"Honey, listen, it's time to go home now. We have to get out of the pool and go and get washed and dried now so we can go out for dinner, like we said we would earlier." Santana told Amelia, offering her hand out to her daughter as she stood at the edge of the pool.

"_No!_ S'immin'! I like _s'immin'_! Don't want to go yet." (She struggled to say the word 'swimming', and 's'immin'' was her way of saying it).

"But, Millie, we have to go now. Come on, Momma's tired and wants to go and eat." Brittany put in, sending her wife's daughter (though she always said that Amelia was her daughter, and that she was her mother), a pleading look.

Santana looked at Brittany and saw the exhaustion on her face, saw how tired she was, and how she was close to begging Amelia. "Look, Millie, we have to leave now. I don't care whether you want to go or not, we have to. Your mommy's not feeling well and we need to go _now_." Santana's voice was firm and strong, authority oozing from it as she spoke. She then went closer to Amelia and picked her up, despite her cries of protest and hits to her shoulder, and climbed out of the pool, carrying her on her hip and clenching her teeth.

"Santana, you kno-"

"_Kurt, don't._" Santana said, cutting off the brunet, her tone flat and full of annoyance. Santana let Blaine take Amelia from him, and just stood still as he carried her to the shower rooms, shushing her as he tried to calm her down. After a moment, she turned to her wife and said "Britt, why don't you go and get a shower, I'll be a minute, yeah."

"Babe, are you okay?" The blonde asked, putting a hand on Santana's arm, a caring look on her face.

"I'm... I'm fine. Please, just... go and get ready, yeah?" A slightly dejected and confused look crossed Brittany's face before she did as Santana asked and left, following after Blaine and Amelia. She then fell in to Kurt's open arms and took a deep, shuddering breath, the tears that she was trying to hold back apparent.

"Sssh, it's okay." Kurt said, running his fingers through her hair.

Santana looked up to him with pleading, tear-brimmed eyes, and said "I know! I know I shouldn't have just given in and picked her up, but... it's just... Brittany, and she was being so stubborn, and I just...", she stopped to take a long, ragged breath, "I can't - _I'm not like you and Blaine!_ – I'm not a tolerant person... I just... it's hard, you know? I feel like... like I'm not doing it right, or that... I don't even know any more!"

"Shush. Sweetie, it's fine. It's all okay. I know what you mean. We all find it a little hard to be patient, and Millie, she is stubborn – she gets that from you – but we just have to... we just have to try. At the end of the day, it's all we can do." Her gave her a light squeeze before letting go of her saying "Come on, let's go and get ready, yeah?" Santana wiped her eyes and nodded, taking the hand he extended to her.

When the two of them got to the shower rooms, they saw Brittany and Blaine smiling at Amelia as she giggled at the shampoo suds that ran down her body and tickled her. Once the two had finished cleaning off Amelia, they wrapped her up in a big towel and she walked towards Santana and Kurt, clinging to Brittany's hand, and looked up to Santana, muttering out a 'sorry' before looking back down to the floor and walking towards the exit. "Hold on a second, sweetie." Brittany said. She then looked to Santana and smiled, squeezing the Hispanic's upper arm and sending her a sweet smile.

_Thank you_, Santana mouthed to the woman she loved, telling Amelia that it was okay, and that she should go with Mommy and get dressed. As the two left, Santana and Kurt giggled as they heard Amelia pose the question once again _why is your tummy fat?_ She had asked it so many times, and she seemed to forget every time one of them replied with '_because there's a little baby brother or sister growing inside your mommy's tummy_'.

* * *

><p>"Ja<em>mie<em>!" Amelia shouted, annoyance in her voice as she frowned at her younger brother, who sat at the opposite end of the couch, making 'gun' noises, and other noises that a young boy would make when playing with his action figures. The blond haired boy ignored her, continuing to play in his own little world.

"Ow!" The six year old chirped, his head snapping towards the culprit who had thrown a pillow at him. "_Dad!_"

Blaine's head popped in from around the kitchen doorway, and he said "What's going on in here, you two?"

"She threw the pillow at me!"

"No!" Amelia quickly defended, glaring at her sibling.

"Millie, tell me the truth: did you throw a pillow at Jamie?" Blaine said, now in the lounge and looking at his daughter.

"No." Upon seeing Blaine glare at her, she sighed, huffed, and then put a hand to her face, blocking Blaine from her view. It was something they had learnt that Amelia did when she knew she was in the wrong, or when she wasn't getting her way. It was like, if she didn't have to see it – if she blocked it out – then it wasn't happening, and she wasn't in the wrong. To be quite honest, it annoyed them all to no end, but it was just something that she did, something that they were unable to stop her doing.

"Fine then, Millie, no TV." Blaine said, grabbing the remote and hitting the power button to turn it off. Blaine rolled his eyes and exhaled as he heard Amelia grunt and Jamie sigh (apparently, he had been paying attention to the TV through his game). He then walked back in to the kitchen and continued to make dinner. Brittany and Santana were at Brittany's parent's house for their twenty fifth wedding anniversary, and Kurt was at work. So, today was Blaine's turn to play housewife, and he would admit that it was a job that he had a love-hate relationship with. He loved it when everything ran smoothly, but he hated when there were moments like this one and he had to play the good guy that seemed like the bad guy.

"Can we have the TV on now, Dad?" Blaine heard after ten minutes of silence, from Jamie. He walked in to the lounge and saw the two looking at him with pleading eyes. He raised an eyebrow at Amelia, and watched as she looked at her brother, rubbed her fist over her chest in a circular motion and quietly whispered 'sorry'. Blaine then went and turned on the TV, smiling at his children (no matter what people said, he would always say that he had two children: a son and a daughter), as their faces lit up. He then returned to the kitchen once again.

Kurt walked through the door, and when he heard the clanging of lids being taken off of pans and being put back on, he did not say hello. Instead, he quietly took of his shoes and coat, put his back on the hook and slowly made his way in to the lounge, putting a finger over his lips in a shushing motion as the kids went to say their greetings to him. He then pointed to the kitchen with his other hand, a finger still on his lips. The two bit their lips, stifling the laughter that wanted to come because they knew what was going to happen next. Kurt smiled at the two before slowly creeping in to the kitchen and wrapping his arms around his husband's waist, causing the man at the stove to jump slightly before falling in to his embrace. Kurt pressed a light kiss to the back of Blaine's neck, rubbing the tip of his nose against the spot before meeting Blaine's lips after he had turned his head. And as the kiss became more intense, a sizzling noise interrupted. Kurt instantly pulled a hand from Blaine's waist to grab the handle of the saucepan of pasta that was bubbling over and lift it away. Then he continued to kiss the shorter man, using his other hand to turn off the stove.

"We're back!" Santana and Brittany shouted, the thumping of bags being dropped on the floor following their greeting.

Instantly, a chorus of "Mommy!" came from the two who had been occupied by the TV previously. Kurt and Blaine placed the six plates of hot food on to the table before spilling in to the lounge to meet their best friends.

"Hey, guys!" Blaine said, smiling at the image of the two women hugging their children. Kurt had gone for the option of just going to join the hug, forgetting about pleasantries. Blaine soon followed suit.

And the night ended with the six of them sitting at the table tucking in to their meal, courtesy of Blaine, and talking about anything and everything. It was something so simple, and something that the four adults would never give up. It was the thing that just made their day, being with their family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_I have a step-sister with Down's Syndrome, whom I have grown up with since early 2004 __(she's now twenty one), so some of the characteristics of Amelia are based on those of her. Before anyone tries to say it is, this isn't me asking for pity, or attention seeking, I'm just explaining the sources of my information. Also, information about birth side effects and statistics, etcetera, is from my step-mum, and younger childhood behaviour from my step-mum and other step-sister. And a few parts about Hirschsprung's Disease and the treatment were from a medical site._

_Well, I hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought if you'd like to. Thanks, Josie, X._


End file.
